onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Leviathan 89
Re: OPFA I can't open the file because apparently my pc doesn't have the correct app for it. What is it? 20:28, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Already tried the 1st 3 links in the past and failed. 4th link takes forever, I've been waiting for it to "uncompress" after entering both the link and the file I downloaded and it just won't load :( I'll take a good look at the last link later, but I think it only has comments that say "it was a good book" and such. Do you think Klobis will say anything about it? 17:38, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, finished downloading. Dunno what went wrong there before, but now I can open the file. I'll check it out later. Thanks again. 13:42, August 9, 2012 (UTC) romaji, etc The links you sent me are probably novel (manga) versions of the One Piece movies. Since only Oda is listed in the "author" section, I'm guessing the manga was either drawn by Oda or the comic panels are made from movie screen shots. (do you know what I mean?) I doubt Hamazaki was involved in these books. You can find the prices 2 rows below the ISBN code. I should mention that 円 is the written way of the "yen" sign (￥), much like $ written out as "dollars". I'll add the romanizations and such for the omake, etc. if Klobis doesn't although maybe not right away, and I still haven't looked at Final Answer. Sorry, I'll try to take a look at it as soon as possible. Lastly, is it possible to remove those zig-zag shapes from my talkpage? You'll see what I mean if you scroll to the very bottom of the page. I'm pretty sure they came along with the Merch. tab, but I don't want to remove the entire thing so I have no idea what to do o_o Thanks. 19:42, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Huh. Never mind, he's involved. I thought he wasn't because for the louguetown book on shuseisha, they actually listed his name. 22:37, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Question Just being curious, what does the 'VSTF' stands for, next to your name.? :Yo, congrats for being "promoted" for to wikia's vandalism and spam task force. When did that happen? ;) -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 10:40, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Alright man, cool.. Will do. :Okay, I'll do, but atm, I'm only able to have a look over some few wikis - and they're pretty calm. :But I hope it's okay to contact you on your Message Wall in the German wiki? ;) -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 11:01, August 28, 2012 (UTC) re:Wiki Images Alright, but the File:Wikia-Visualization-Add-2.png is fanart, which as you know is against our policy. So could you please replace it with something from the series? 21:53, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Sure, system images sounds good. 22:15, August 28, 2012 (UTC) CONGRATS On the Vstf position! :D:D:D Cheese Lord (talk) 23:08, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations on being a member of the VSTF even though I have no idea what it is xD 02:58, August 29, 2012 (UTC) re:Discussion No, I don't think you did. I just think you came off a little too strongly. It's easy for users to apply opinion to position like that. You've no doubt heard people thinking that an admin's opinion should be considered higher than a normal user's or something like that. Well, except in extenuating circumstances, that is simply not the case, but some people seem to unconsciously think that. So, when someone in a position like admin or VSTF tries to strongly push an opinion, like you did, it sometimes can be seen as trying to use your position. I think your confusion and Kuro mentioning you being on the VSTF kind of set the mood in that way. Just dial it back and keep cool. It's fine to believe strongly about something, just don't be too strong in conveying it. 18:25, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Re:Templates I like to do this work manually. The bot may screw up. Galaxy9000 (talk) 19:54, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Re:Moved Templates Well, yeah, I updated the links but sometime I miss some of them. Calu and Gal helped me with that though. As for the renaming them again, this time, with naviboxes, thanks for that! I haven't even considered that. And as for asking Sff for the bot to do it, I think it'll be fine. If it get too big for us to do, I'll ask Sff to use the bot. But thanks, Levi, for telling me. 21:50, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Link Issues Forum Hey, since you expressed interest in the link conversation on the Manual of Style forum, would you mind taking a look at this, with emphasis on the possessive links heading? I know you already commented on the forum, but if you have an opinion on the possessive links, I would appreciate hearing your input. Thanks. 03:20, September 3, 2012 (UTC) No problem, thanks for letting me know. 21:33, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Found one Don't know how are you gonna stop him or anything, but http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dawoodahmad10 he appeared in the chat with this account first then with 5 more, you can check the special log/chat. Don't know if your VSTF rules apply for chat spammers too but ok.. That guy is a dick, he needs a global IP ban! 16:04, September 5, 2012 (UTC) He also just promised to delete content from pages! 16:15, September 5, 2012 (UTC) This same guy is also the founder of several wikis, most notably the Naruto Wiki: http://thenaruto.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Dawoodahmad10 But also this one, which is the one he was spamming chat to try to get us to join until he just started blatantly spamming chat with random text and vandalizing our pages: http://mafia2pedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dawoodahmad10# And also this one: http://animeguide.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dawoodahmad10 And this one: http://aoepedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dawoodahmad10 Should he be have his admin privileges revoked on these other wikias for being such a terrible and persistent vandal here? I mean creating multiple accounts is already a crime, but using them all to vandalize our pages seems like it is FAR over the line. Thanks, 17:34, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ... ... wants to be checked wikia-wide, me thinks. ;) -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 06:48, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. So it was only a Narutard going nuts. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 09:05, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi, seems like the troll returned with a new IP . And he desperately fell in love with me. I told DP already but he seems to take his well-earned sleep. ;) -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 11:47, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Template I would do it like that, but then it would look like the Bellamy Pirates aren't part of the allies, much less former. If I put the entire template there, it will just look like they're a different part of the organization entirely. That's why I'm trying to make it by using the jolly roger and labeling "Bellamy Pirates (former)", so they're still part of the "allies" section and it includes them all. 18:40, September 20, 2012 (UTC) re:Changes coming soon Thanks for the heads up. 00:34, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Redirects vs Pipe Links re-discussion I don't know if you've seen it, but people have finally started addressing our shared concerns with the way the first poll was run in Forum:Redirects and Other Link Issues (but only after it was closed *grumble*). I think it would be very helpful for you to get in on the conversation, especially since you were the one who first raised the concerns. The discussion is here: Forum:Redirects and Other Link Issues#Post Redirects vs. Pipe Links Poll Discussion 16:03, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Re:Forum Oh, apologies, then. I didn't know whether or not you were an admin, but I've seen you around the wiki and everyone here seems to respect you a lot. Plus, most wikis I've seen usually have at four admins, and you seem to be regular editor here and one of the longest. You seem like the type, is all. Sorry to intrude, Leviathan 89.--'NinjaSheik' 23:01, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Like I said, it's because you seemed like the type. You're a regular editor, well-respected, one of the longest user I've seen here, calm and kind. Those are good traits in an admin, and you just seemed like the kind that would be either an admin or a mod.--'NinjaSheik' 00:16, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Ciao,Sono Angelo2300,Potresti Mettere La Foto Di Shirahoshi Episodio 554 con risoluzione 1440x1313,Sono Un Appassionato Di One Piece-Aspetto Una Risposta,GrazieAngelo2300 (talk) 15:17, October 5, 2012 (UTC)Angelo2300 Switch/Toggle Problem Hi, I'm from the marvelvscapcomwikia. I just want to implement the switch and toggle feature in that wikia. I've created both templates and copied and pasted the templates on this wikia, word for word. I haven't been able to get it working properly. Can you help me out? http://marvelvscapcom.wikia.com/wiki/Ryu/UMvC3 - The page with the testing switch/toggle feature http://marvelvscapcom.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Switch http://marvelvscapcom.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Toggle Many thanks Can I just copy and paste the Javascript codes on the toggle document? Do I have to do anything else beforehand? Alright, thanks Vice Cap Zoro Yeah I wouldn't believe this just because this is a databook, but the actual sentence is something along the lines of "He (zoro) is a dependable member of the crew that could be called vice captain". The phrase is stated in a conditional manner, so I'm interpreting this as "He was never officially appointed vice captain but he is worthy of being called one" (aka he is NOT). 12:40, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Image on your profile Hey, I saw that your profile has a broken link file, since it's probably from a removed image, but I just want to let you know you are able to put images on your profile without it actually being part of the Wiki. Just post a direct link to a Photobucket or Imageshack image, and it will appear there. I figured you sort of knew this, since you seem real good at coding, but that broken image has been there for so long. I'm just letting you know. If you already knew, go ahead and ignore. ^_^' 17:04, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Nomination Mornin Levi, DP asked me to remind you of the deadline 7th November 00:00 UTC. You have until then time to accept your nomination. Your answer is really awaited. No one is hurrying you up, but this is a simple reminder so that you would not forget. It would be a pitty if you just forgot about it and lost the chance to answer. sorry nope sorry but i only speak englishEmo simone (talk) 21:07, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Also Sorry Heh, kind of found it funny how you had another "sorry" section just above this one. Anyways, I wanted to apologize for the way I acted before, in that Straw Hat Separation argument. I think it was immature to say it was a poor argument you had, when what I should have said was I found it misleading, and that's my own fault. I should have read it better, and I should have been aware that those events weren't part of the covers. This is incredibly pointless and should just be forgotten, but I just want to get it off my chest. I also want to apologize if I'm acting immaturely or irrational with the Doflamingo argument. I don't want to be viewed as some whiney kid, so I just wanted to get this out. Thanks. 02:04, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Broken link in your sandbox Hey Levi, there's a broken link in your sandbox in the section image mapping. It looks like you were testing some crazy code there. Rather than me trying to figure out how to use the NoPic template there, it would be awesome if you could just delete/correct that section on you own. Thanks. 22:56, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Z It is a movie pamphlet (or booklet, brochure) sold in theaters.http://www.amazon.co.jp/gp/product/B009EU7532 Not volume 1000. One Piece Final answer is a monograph of OP by fans. Not worth reading. --Klobis (talk) 07:32, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Bullet Points vs. Numbers The reason I changed it back to bullet points is that almost all images with multiple sources have bullet points. There's no reason to change the format now. 23:46, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I agree then. Could a bot fix all the bullet points, or would it have to be done manually? Also, merry christmas to you too. 10:55, December 25, 2012 (UTC) About that vandal Hey Levi, I want to ask something about that vandal who came here vandalizing. He has vandalized on various wiki's, so l wonder if a global ban could be considered on him, to prevent futurous vandalizing done by this user. So, what do you think? 15:40, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Beli Image Hey, I was wondering if when you uploaded this image, was it a pure romanization from Oda, or is it a translation? Please respond, most specifically on this page. 23:35, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Careful editing different frames together to make one whole picture. Genocyber (talk) 13:29, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Will do. 14:21, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Chat Can you get on Chat for a few minutes? I need to ask you for a favor if you have time. SeaTerror (talk) 20:56, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Poll Heading Levi, in the last few polls there's been several disputes over people outright asking others to vote in a certain way, to which they have and then later admitted to doing so. The extra line is just an extra reminder that that kind of behaviour isn't permitted according to our current poll rules. 15:01, January 24, 2013 (UTC) I'll say it again, that kind of behaviour isn't permitted. Why don't you try and read up our policies before accusing people of "making stuff up". While this is certainly not foolproof, if a user openly admits they only voted for option A or B because X user told them to, then that is a situation where their vote would be removed. "The only thing that is wrong, is when a user annoy another one about a poll when the latter doesn't want to talk about it" - and I'll also say it again, this exact thing has happened in the last several polls and people do not do as you have suggested. They don't resolve it, they don't report it. They just cave in and vote. 00:37, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Re:Formatting Sure. I'll do that from now on. 21:41, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Defchris I don't mind him unbanned anymore, but I just don't want to see him undoing any more talk page edits. Please keep an eye out for him, at least. 23:52, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Sortkey Nice. I'll try and add it. I did not understand the problem with DEFAULTSORT not reading template parameters, though: what would you want to do that you cannot do? :OK, got it. Weird that it accepts parser functions and the like, but no parameters… :Yeah, I meant adding it to the file pages with the bot. The DEFAULTSORT thing was a side comment. :Another, totally unrelated, point: have you got any idea to fix the tab order of the switch template? The JS code of the tabber extension allows one to change the default tab, but it's not possible using wiki syntax… One solution is to import the code in Common.js and tweak it, but I've got no time to dig into it… ::Yeah, that's it. It's not possible per se, but it shouldn't be difficult by tweaking the JS. If you are more proficient than me in JS, this could probably help you. ::About spammers, ok, I'll warn you. Please Vote. Could you please vote Forum:OnePieceNation. RE:Categories I'm sorry,I thought that we shouldn't add the categorie "Non-Canon Characters" only when an article has already a categorie that starts with Non-Canon.I will deleat them. Staw-Hat Luffy [http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Staw-Hat_Luffy talk '] 16:28, February 9, 2013 (UTC) RE:Signature I'm trying but I can't do it 'Staw-Hat Luffy [http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Staw-Hat_Luffy 'talk '] 20:20, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Ok,I think I did it. 20:32, February 9, 2013 (UTC) gave it a try .. does it work? 15:46, February 14, 2013 (UTC) no prb, thanks again. 15:56, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: Log Pose again As I said, it is the log from Fishman Island to the three islands. --Klobis (talk) 02:56, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Belated birthday wishes Hi Levi, apology for missing the actual day as I was away and unavailable over the Chinese New Year celebration period. Here's wishing you a happy belated birthday. Cheers! 05:14, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Jpg Please upload your new image as a png. (I don't think I need to explain the jpg vs. png thing to you). 22:03, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Sure I'll do it. I'll check out the program. 22:43, February 20, 2013 (UTC) "Size does matter". No it doesn't. SeaTerror (talk) 00:18, February 21, 2013 (UTC)